


Black Passion

by MonstrousAffections1



Category: Bunnicula (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Comedy, Cursed objects, Dark, Dark Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fear, Fluff and Humor, Horror, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Monsters, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Potions, Psychological Horror, Repressed Memories, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, black magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrousAffections1/pseuds/MonstrousAffections1
Summary: Monsters, demons and ghosts oh my. Chester's life has turned into a horror movie, running for his life, battling to survive at least once a week or a fortnight if he's lucky. Every other evening is spent by some miracle surviving heart-attack after heart-attack from that mischievous little vampire rabbit, Bunnicula.Yep, completely normal.Until Bunnicula licks the blood from his lips.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ok so those of you who are familiar with the book, this is based mainly around the cartoon.
> 
> But this is going to be rather dark so those of you who are not fifteen or are sensitive to... uhhh... I'll say dark themes then you might wanna go read "Crayons" an all age friendly masterpiece Bunnicula fanfic. 
> 
> so those of you that are brave enough enjoy the story XD
> 
> each chapter will have a song link you can have a look at if ya wanna, they are suppose to have significance to the story.
> 
> here's the first one https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eiuVIcoV6bY

_"Help...."_

_"Please....."_

_"Help me....."_

_"Someone..."_

Chester trembled as the pitiful cries died in his throat, he couldn't scream but even if he could no one would here him. His body ached terribly, he could feel his blood clinging to his fur irritably and he was pretty sure he had a dislocated shoulder.

What was happening? Chester didn't like not knowing what was going to happen.

Sounds echoed dramatically outside, the deep music of a old organ, the angry crashes of lightning and..... and... Bunnicula's melodic high voice as the rabbit spoke whatever gibberish was coming out of his mouth.

"Am apel asupra the elemente, foc, apa, pamant si aer pentru a vindeca voi de ranile, face care tu simtiti-va nu durere"

What was he saying? Chester blinked as stray tears clouded his vision, he was frightened. What was the vampire going to do to him....

_"I'm going to die.... he's going to kill me.... he's going to rip me apart just like those raccoons..."_

The cat began to shake in terror as he let out a silent sob.

The coffin lid opened as Bunnicula looked down at the wounded cat, the poor thing was so terrified he wouldn't be surprised if he had a heart attack.

Chester's sobs turned into wails as the rabbit climbed into the coffin with him and closed the lid.

_"Help me"_

_"Oh god anyone"_

_"Please save me"_

 

 

 


	2. Just Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while. But I hope this makes up for it. yeah... hehe
> 
> and yeah hears the next music piece for this chapter once again completely optional.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFt5ggJgrfI

Chester opened his eyes and stared at the window. The shadows of the tree reaching through the curtain and playing on the ceiling.

Sighing he sat up and slouched over, whipping sleep from his eyes. Looking over at Mina the cat smiled faintly as she slept soundly and safe in the bed, Harold curled up to her side like the loyal albeit dim witted pooch that he was.

No sign of Bunnicula but that was pretty normal, best to leave before he turns up. Moving towards the door the cat glanced at the clock, six am. 

Plenty of time for a bath. At least until everyone else woke up.

Cracking the door open Chester peaked out into the hallway, looking once left and once right. Good. It should be safe.

Sneaking down the darkened hall, freezing at every creak and moan. It was an old house the Oarlock Apartments was, and sometimes he thought it spoke in the middle of the night, that perhaps the building had developed a life of its own.

Slipping into the bathroom the cat locked the door and turned on the light. Sighing in relief that nothing bad has happened yet.

Running the water and pouring in the bubble bath formulation Chester let himself soak in the warm water. Rubbing his shoulder and wincing, a wound from the other week, a wraith had tried to throw him off the roof.

Chester had managed to hold on to the gutter for a short while but eventually lost his grip.

Looking down at the bubbles he wondered if perhaps he could go under for a while, not long, just for a small time. The water is warm so maybe he can just go to sleep for a little while.

That would be nice. Just to go to sleep and let himself slip under... something stirred in beneath the bubbles.

Chester tensed, something was in the tub with him. A tentacle shot up and wrapped around his leg. The cat let out a scream and began thrashing, trying desperately to get out of the bath! Tentacles wrapped around his arms, his waist, his neck. Pulling him under Chester struggled with all his might.

Breaking the surface for a just a moment the cat shrieked at the top of his lungs before being dragged back down.

It wasn't fair! This wasn't supposed to happen like this, it was to be on his own terms not forced upon him! Unsheathing his claws Chester clawed at tentacles but it did little good.

He wouldn't let go, not now! Not until it was his decision! But his lungs burned desperate for air and the cat grew worried he wouldn't be able to hold on.

Suddenly he felt a hand clutch at the scruff of his neck and the Siamese was pulled from the water and dumped most unceremoniously onto the cold tiles. Looking up Chester gaped when he saw Bunnicula hitting the monster with a newspaper, A goddamn newspaper. Wouldn't a malate be more appropriate!!?

Sighing Chester went down to the kitchen leaving the rabbit to deal with this.

* * *

Sitting at the table Chester sipped at his coffee tiredly, watching as the oblivious man went his business of the house. The cat was pretty sure he had down syndrome. 

Darting down to the floor as Mina came down stairs Chester meowed in greeting, rubbing his head against her legs. "Oh hey Chester, your up early aren't you. Would you like some breakfast my handsome boy"

She cooed at him and poured biscuits into his bowl. At the sound of food Harold came galloping into the kitchen jumping up at Mina and licking her face. Chester rolled his eyes and ate his breakfast. It was his favorite, liver and beef flavor. 

He wasn't surprised he was hungry, sudden fear did this to him. Normally he wouldn't eat everything, often leaving a great proportion in his bowl for later. Harold knew not to eat the remains of his breakfast.

But this time it was absolutely delicious! He had to eat it all for it was too good to leave. Something wriggled in his mouth.

Chester froze, the biscuits in his bowl started moving. Almost as though it had got a life of its own. Opening his mouth Chester screams as a cockroach crawled up onto his nose and looked him straight in the eyes.

He clawed at his tongue desperately, cockroaches poured out of his mouth and scattering away from his bowl. Running for the bathroom the cat grabbed the soap and began to chew it up until his mouth became frothy. Spitting into the sink Chester gargled with water. Staring into the mirror the cat wiped away tears and took a deep breath.

Bunnicula.

That horrible little rabbit. Chester clenched his fists and his ears flicked back. Marching down the hallway he retreated to the library and watched as Mina left on the school bus.

He felt his heart beat quicken. Hate bubbling itself into his chest. God damn that rabbit! God damn him and may he burn in all of hell! Walking into the living room the cat took a book on the history of flight to calm his nerves and sat down in his favorite chair.

"Hey Chester! I'm gonna go chase Mr Wagington around in the back yard wanna come?" Asked Harold hopefully, Chester sighed. The Romanian Wolf Hound was as innocent as a pup but unfortunately that meant he was too naïve to see when it was just best to leave the cat alone.

"Not today Harold." He grumbled and sent the dog off with a foot ball to play with.

The History of Flight. The book was interesting enough. It had him gripping edge of his seat eager who would be the first man to fly, Orville, Wilber or Leonardo Givenchy! 

Looking at the clock he saw it was now twelve pm. Heh, a lot of time passes when one is enjoying themselves. Putting the book back on a shelf he stretched his back. It was awfully quit today. Normally Harold and Bunnicula would be tearing up half the house riding a giant caterpillar by now. 

Oh well. May as well take advantage of the-

"Chester!" Oh come on!

The cat folded his arms and glowered down at the rabbit who tugged on his arm frantically. 

"What?"

"Harold a mâncat fotbalul" 

"I can't understand you remember."

"Grăbeşte-te, e în durere!" 

Chester groaned as the rabbit pulled him out into the backyard. "Honestly what the heck is it?" 

"T-am spus! Câinele prost a mâncat fotbalul!" Whined Bunnicula, pointing to the dog withering on his side holding his stomach. 

"Harold!" Chester exclaimed and ran to his friends side. 

"What happened? Speak to me man!" He took hold of the dog's face looking directly in the eyes.

"Acest lucru sa întâmplat" Bunnicula muttered and held up the remains of a foot ball. Chester pulled at his own ears.

"Harold! Dude the vet said not to eat any more balls!" 

"No. The vet said I shouldn't eat anymore soccer balls, this was a foot ball." Harold whined painfully.

Chester stared at the dog for a moment before promptly face palming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave critique

**Author's Note:**

> ok so how's that?
> 
> sorry for not updating Help Me Find Myself but I've had this idea on my mind for a few months now and I've just finally been able to write it down after months of trying and failing XD
> 
> Yeah this is just the prologue and so the rest of the story will be way longer I can promise you that XD


End file.
